


Odds and Ends

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempt at Humor, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Public Nudity, References to Depression, Sex, The Force Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Here be not dragons, but all the ficlets I can't cram anywhere else :) Mostly Kylux Cantina prompt fills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of memories: Memory triggered by smell

Ren is watching Hux. Looking at him standing absolutely still, eyes closed, head tilted towards the sky. The sun is turning the raindrops clinging to his greatcoat into so many diamonds, a faint mist is rising from the ground and surrounding the General in an almost magical haze. Hux’s hair is wet, his boots are being ruined by the mud he’s standing in and yet he does not move.

Ren watches as Hux fills his lungs, taking in the smell of the ground and the grass and the crisp, clean air after the rain has passed. Ren knows not to disturb Hux; in fact, he is currently manipulating the minds of the people around them to give them a wide berth and not to take any notice of the strange sight of the First Order General standing in a puddle of water. Ren will never tell Hux he has done this, he will not let the man know that _he’s_ seen him like this. But he will commit this moment to memory, the sun turning Hux’s hair into molten gold, his face relaxed into utter peace and all the cares and worries he constantly carries with him forgotten for just a small moment.

Ren watches, and stands guard.

Whatever memory was triggered by the scent of the wet ground and freshly cut grass passes all too soon, and Hux shivers as he returns to reality. Ren makes himself melt in the shadows as Hux walks past him, still somewhat lost in thought. He follows the General to their shuttle and without saying a word drops onto the pilot’s seat and begins the pre-flight checkups.

Later, much later, when the entire universe seemed to move against them, when Hux’s carefully constructed world was falling apart around him – even though this was only happening in his mind – when the cares and worries became _too much_ , Ren remembered and wrapped the frantic General in a tight embrace. He lifted his hand to Hux’s temple, and the air around them turned bright with sunlight glistening on raindrops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of memories: amnesiac kylo accidentally confesses his feelings for hux because he thought they were in a relationship. spoiler alert: they weren't

This was all very vexing. The doctors were very pointedly looking at their monitors and checking their instruments, the two stormtroopers set to guard the room stood at attention so rigidly their armour was in danger of cracking, and the captain who had followed Hux to the medbay was swaying on the balls of his feet, hands clasped behind his back and eyes fixed to the ceiling, all the while whistling softly.

Hux’s jaw clenched as he tried to come up with a solution to this _unique_ problem. This was a dilemma he was most certainly not prepared to handle. His nose wrinkled as he tried to break free from the veritable death grip he had been pulled into as soon as he had entered the room.

“Ren.”

The grip around his waist only tightened. The Knight pressed his face against Hux’s neck and sighed contentedly.

“Ren!”

Now he was dripping blood on Hux’s uniform. He tried once again to pry the hands off of him but with no success. Briefly he considered stabbing the irritating man with his monomolecular blade, but as that would only result in more blood on his clothes he abandoned the idea. This was all extremely vexing.

“Ren. Ren. the doctor needs to examine your head. You need to let go of me.” Hux felt that the head in question needed far more thorough examination than just seeing to the bleeding gash just above Ren’s left ear. He distinctly felt a nuzzle developing somewhere between his ear and collar. This was all utterly unacceptable. 

In these surroundings, at least. Hux cleared his throat and tried to focus on the job at hand.

“Okay. Fine. If you could just take one step in _this_ direction I’m sure the doctor can… Yes, that’s good, now hold still. Hold still, I said. Ren. Ren!” There would be a mark on his neck very soon if he didn’t take decisive action. The thing was, that shifting a physically immensely strong, powerful Force-user when he did not want to be moved was difficult, to say the least. 

The doctor was soon finished with cleaning and dressing the wound on Ren’s head despite the awkward working conditions. He advised Hux in a quiet voice that the head trauma the Knight had sustained might result in some form of amnesia, a fact that Hux was ready to confirm without hesitation.

After what felt like an eternity Ren slowly released Hux (thankfully just before things would have become even more embarrassing for the General; Ren’s breath and tongue in his ear had proved to be a very distracting feeling indeed), but only to cup his chin and press a kiss with ownership and possession written all over it on his lips. The captain behind him suddenly developed a serious coughing fit and needed to be escorted to a chair outside and fetched a glass of water. Hux gasped and sputtered, his hands flailing in the air as Ren pulled back and inspected his workmanship on Hux’s neck. He nodded approvingly, with a dazed look in his eyes, and swaying slightly.

Hux took the opportunity and pushed the Knight towards the bed. He went willingly, grabbing hold of Hux’s hand for support as an apparent wave of dizziness washed over him. The doctor was preparing a syringe of clear liquid and Hux stepped in the line of Ren’s sigh to cover the action. The sooner this was over, the better. Ren sat down heavily on the bed and raised Hux’s hand to his lips. He was about to press it to his mouth when he suddenly frowned at the fingers locked in his crushing grip.

“’S missing.” He tried to focus a glare at Hux. “’M not angry. Just. Just. ‘S a nice thing.”

“What are you talking about? What is missing?”

“The ring. What have you. Done with it. The ring.” Ren emphasized his words by shoving Hux’s hand to his face. His fingertips were slowly turning purple caught tightly in Ren’s massive paw. “’M about to marry you.”

Hux had to check that the doctor had not accidentally injected him with some exotic substance as nothing seemed to make sense anymore. But the syringe was still held in the widely grinning doctor’s hand as he moved closer to administer the sedative to Ren. The Knight’s eyes closed and Hux was able to pull his hand free. Ha massaged life back into his abused digits as Ren stirred and managed to open his eyes slightly. He looked straight into Hux’s eyes and with an alarming clarity said, “I love you.”

Hux stood perfectly still until the doctor placed a chair by Ren’s bedside, and a cup of tea on the side table. He gave a pat on the General’s shoulder as he walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Hux sat down, slowly, and reached for the tea. He took a sip, and then, before his brain had time to stop him, leaned down and planted a kiss on Ren’s forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kylux Cantina prompt: I dream of Jeannie. Theme: Dreams

“Is it Jeannie again?” Ben wraps his arms around Hux from behind, pressing a kiss against his cheek. Hux wrinkles his nose, but nods.

“Jeannie.”

Ben chuckles softly, kisses Hux again and returns to keeping a watchful eye over the risotto on the stove. His signature dish, some would say. The one and only thing he can cook, he would respond. They usually dine out or order in, this sort of luxury is reserved for holidays and lazy Sunday evenings. Ben empties his glass of wine and waves it in the general direction of Hux for a refill.

“You keep thinking of her. Should I get jealous?” Ben earns a slap on the bottom for that, and grins. “I don’t mind, really. I confess I have dreamt of her often enough myself.”

Hux is rummaging the cupboard for plates and cutlery. He pauses to raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re in a funny mood tonight.” 

Ben hums in agreement. He is in a funny mood, has been for a while now. But the risotto is ready now, and it cannot wait for life-changing confessions. He dishes it out on both of their plates, making sure that Hux gets a larger portion that he would take himself and sits down. He watches the redhead on the other side of the table take a tentative mouthful and give an appreciative nod. With a self-satisfied air Ben tucks in.  
They chat about this and that when they eat, of office gossip and which movie to watch after dinner (or which movie _Ben_ will watch, as Hux inevitably falls asleep midway through. Ben doesn’t mind, he’ll happily endure the numb limbs and aching back for the absolute perfection which is Hux nestled against him on their sofa). 

But the risotto and the movie will last only so far. Ben clears his throat and takes a reassuring sip of the wine.

“Should we, you know, let her out of her cage?” 

“Who?” Hux frowns in confusion.

“Jeannie. She has served us good so far, but I think it’s time to let her go.”

Hux’s face is something to behold, as confusion, irritation and downright befuddlement fight for dominance. Then understanding dawns, and his eyes widen in shock.

Back in the day, when everything was new and uncertain, and neither Ben nor Hux could really admit the blossoming feelings between them, when they couldn’t be sure how their friends and family would react to their relationship, they came up with a code word for, well, everything. They’d say “let’s meet Jeannie for dinner,” or “Jeannie wants to know if you’re free this evening,” and in time Jeannie came to represent all that was good and wonderful and new, but also all that needed to be kept a secret.

Ben is now blushing under Hux’s unwavering stare.

“Ben,” he finally utters. “Are you asking me to marry you?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: An accident happened...

”The General is... indisposed.”

”Indisposed?”

”Yes. Indisposed. There was an accident.”

Kylo Ren tried not to shift his weight from one foot to the other. The assembled Admiralty of the First Order regarded him with varying degrees of caution and – in the cases of those attending via holocall – disdain. One of them, an old mand with a burn-scarred face leaned forward with a malicious glint in his eyes.

“Permanently indisposed?” 

“No.” Ren narrowed his eyes behind his mask. His uneasiness gave way to a murderous intent. He racked his brain for the man’s name, something he’d have to glean from Hux when he was able to speak to the General again. The Admiral needed to be taught a lesson or two in showing respect. “The General will be returning to his duties shortly.”

“That’s a reassuring thing to hear.” The speaker, a middle-aged woman, cast a calculating glance at the scarred Admiral. She had no warmth in her brief smile as she turned her attention back to Ren. “General Hux is invaluable to the success of our Order, I’m given to understand. I take it that you’ll be taking us through the expansion plans?”

Just like that Ren’s nervousness returned. He squared his shoulders and summoned his confidence. “Yes.”'

***

“May I inquire as to the nature of the accident, Sir?”

“You may not. It’s classified.”

“Yes, Sir. Apologies, Sir.” Lieutenant Mitaka hid his fear admirably well. The only sign of his emotion was the way he clutched a datapad in his hands as if it could shield him from Ren’s wrath if he said the wrong words. “Sir, as the General is not here, there are these reports that need to be checked.” The Lieutenant’s voice trailed into silence and he offered the datapad to Ren as if he was presenting an offering to an unmerciful deity.

Ren took the datapad and wrinkled his nose at the amount of accumulated paperwork. “I’ll see to it that the General will get this.”

“Sir? I understood that the General is injured. Is it prudent to disturb him with work?”

“Back to your station, Lieutenant.”

“Sir?”

_“Dismissed!”_

***

Meeting with his Master was the worst. Ren knelt, trembling in anticipation of pain and punishment, a just reward of his recent behavior. He felt the presence of his Knights at the edges of his mind. They sensed his worry and fear and were trying to find out the reason for this unusual tremor in the Force around Ren. He blocked them out, promising them to explain it all in due course. 

Provided, of course, that he survived this encounter.

Snoke sat on his throne, his face expressionless and his intentions shielded, casting a very pointed look at the empty space Hux usually occupied. His holo-image faded slowly, leaving only his words behind, creating echoes and vortexes in the Force and in the very air of the room.

“I expect you to sort this out, my apprentice.”

***

“Commander.”

“Captain.” Ren hurried on, not wanting to face Phasma and her unnerving talent of finding out the truth simply by prodding at the issue until all the lies and excuses were spent. He felt her suspicion and curiosity and cringed. Sooner or later he’d have to confess to her if he couldn’t find a solution to his predicament right now. She would not hesitate to become very vocal if she found out what he’d done from anybody else.

Everywhere Ren went, he felt questioning eyes on him. When he took over for the General on the bridge the officers were very keen not to avert their attention from their imminent work, their thoughts filling the air like heavy fog. When he stalked through the corridors, or checked on the projects Hux was directing, he had to suppress the urge to shove the people into the nearest wall just to shut their minds up. 

He was sure the rumours were starting to fly. A public figure like the esteemed General Hux couldn’t simply vanish without someone noticing, and any star destroyer crew worthy of the name generated more  
gossip than a well-managed holo-soap starlet’s career. And it wasn’t like Ren really wasn’t doing his best to make things right again. He had searched everywhere. Every possible room and cupboard and storage had been gone through, every stone turned. Finally, out of options, he made his way to the General’s quarters and let himself in.

“Did you find it?” The man in question was sprawled on his bed, hands above his head and a furious scowl on his face. “of course, you didn’t, you useless, lumbering beast, you ought to be made to...”

Hux was cut short with Ren’s rising ire.

“Me, useless? Remind me whose idea it was to use handcuffs? And really, who the fuck has fucking Force-suppressing cuffs in his toy box and _DOESN’T KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING KEY IS?_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of danger: Air raid sirens

It started low and soft, as it always did, growing into a piercing wail, the stone walls of the buildings amplifying the sound as it echoed between them. The noise kept growing, getting louder and higher until it drowned out everything; Hux couldn’t hear his own thoughts, couldn’t hear anything anyone around him was saying.

Couldn’t hear his mother’s voice.

She was kneeling in front of him, lips moving as she spoke, said something important and profound, something Hux should commit to memory. Her hands were on his cheeks, her forehead pressed against his and her scent surrounded him, yet he could not hear her words. She was hugging him now, holding him tightly in her arms and her shirt was caught tightly in Hux’s fists as he clung to her, not understanding why she was crying.

The sound of the sirens got higher and more urgent. It felt like a knife through Hux’s brain.

He still couldn’t hear what his mother was trying to say, and now there were hands, big and rough and hard, tearing him away from her and Hux’s scream mixed with the wailing of the sirens.

“Hux!”

The hands were holding him tightly and shaking him. Hux fought back with all his might, screaming and trashing as his mother slipped away from him, fading into the still growing sound of the sirens.

“Hux! Wake up, dammit!”

And he did, his scream dying on his lips and drenched in cold sweat. On pure instinct he latched onto the warm body next to his, shaking as he felt one arm curling tightly around his waist and the other weaving its fingers in his hair. A nose pressed against his head, the lips beneath it whispering, “she was saying she loved you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: The feeling of skin on skin, on the theme of Body.

Hux is watching Ren. Looking at him moving with dancer’s grace and warrior’s power through his exercises. The Knight pauses, clearly frustrated at himself for some mistake he’s made, although what it was is not apparent to anyone else but him. He starts over, repeating the motions over and over again, and Hux begins to think that Ren _is_ the movement, the sheer liquid grace and the beauty of his body causing Hux’s breath to falter.

Hux watches as Ren’s eyes unfocus and his face relaxes as he continues his routine. He has his datapad in hand and he is rearranging the gym schedule and is not above to browbeat or downright pull rank and order away those unfortunate subordinates who timidly try to explain that they’ve made the reservation well in time and therefore should be admitted in. Hux cannot allow Ren to be disturbed. He looks so peaceful, so _balanced_ when he is moving.

Hux watches and stands guard.

And when the time comes, and it does with alarming regularity, when Ren cannot stop moving, when the conflict in him is rending him apart and the horrifying reality of being Kylo Ren gets too much to bear, Hux goes to find him. He removes his greatcoat and his gloves (and if they truly are somewhere private, his jacket as well) and waits until Ren approaches him. He touches his bare hands on Ren’s cheek, or his hand if the gloves are off, anywhere he can find skin. And Ren – Ren lets himself be embraced, grounds himself on the General’s touch, and gradually his shaking body grows still, and the world shrinks until there’s nothing left but the embrace. For a brief moment there’s peace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of Body: Losing a hand

He leaned forward, sweat dripping down from his forehead and stinging his eyes. The bright lamp above his head shone straight into his eyes, and no amount of blinking was enough to rid him of the torturous double effect of the sweat and the light. He balled his left hand into a fist, staring with growing horror at the mess that was his right hand. His enemy, a malicious glint glowing in his green eyes and a predatory sneer on his face, approached from the shadows, laid several objects on the table.

“The time has come, Knight of Ren. Trousers off. Mine’s a full house.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the them of Body: Unexpected erogenous zones

“This I already knew about.” Deft fingers traced the lean lines of Hux’s inner thighs.

“Mmm-h”

“This, however, turned out to be a surprise.”

“Nnng – _fuck._ ”

The General nearly jumped as Ren moved to ghost his fingers over the back of his knees, then gently raked his fingernails over the sensitive skin. Hux squealed and hissed, squirmed and shivered and in the end begged for mercy but the terrifying Knight of Ren would not yield his newfound power until he had reduced his rival and co-commander into a sobbing, disheveled mess. 

Ren’s glee lasted only for a moment, because when the disheveled mess had recovered sufficiently, Ren was leveled with narrowed eyes and a worryingly determined expression.

“Right. My turn.”

Ren tried to shimmy away but got no further than two steps from the bed when a full-on assault of obscene images filled his mind. He fell on his knees, panting and wide-eyed. Hux had an uncanny ability to project his thoughts to him when he wanted to, and now - now he was hell-bent on revenge. Ren was now on all fours, begging for mercy but the relentless General of the First Order would not surrender his tactical advantage until he had exacted justice and reduced his rival and co-commander into a sobbing, disheveled mess. 

Later, in the shower cubicle they both somehow managed to squeeze in, they restricted themselves to more traditional ways of touching and finding and giving pleasure. Until, suddenly, mid-kiss Ren let out a very undignified squeak. Hux grinned in disbelief and mischief and poked Ren’s armpit. 

“Oh dear. What am I to do with you?”

To that Ren had nothing to say. Instead, he grabbed Hux’s leg, lifted it to wrap around his waist and put his fingers to good work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of Body: "Well, I had a man, who was long and tall He moved his body like a cannon ball Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well" - Fare Thee Well - Marcus Mumford & Oscar Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't heard that song, I strongly urge you to do so. It's absolutely wonderful.
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of depression, please be warned for that.

“This okay for you?”

Hux nodded his affirmative, suddenly too nervous to speak. The taxi driver swerved to the service station’s yard, then turned to give Hux an expectant look. He paid her, grabbed his tattered duffel bag and stepped out of the car, blinking in the bright September sun.

He still had a mile or so to go. He could have easily taken the taxi all the way, had in fact intended to, but his nerves had gotten the better of him. If things didn’t go as he hoped, he didn’t need anyone there to witness his mistake. Besides, he could always think better when he was on the move and he had a lot of time – the one thing that hadn’t changed was his preference of being early rather than leaving everything to the last minute. Walk he would, and walk he was now forced to do anyway, as the old Mercedes which constituted as the small town’s taxi service had already disappeared around a corner.

Right. One step at the time. Hux hoisted the bag on his shoulder and set off towards his destination. Or destiny, a thought which would have made him laugh hadn’t it also made him want to cry.

It had taken a year. A full year to travel, spend his savings and to find himself. Twelve months ago, he had been a complete mess, all nerves and obsessions and teetering so close to a complete mental breakdown it was a miracle he had survived. All his life he had fulfilled other’s expectations, had followed the career path laid out to him by his father, had owned a house and a car as befitted his station, had lived his life a he was supposed to. Until one day he couldn’t. He had left everything behind, abandoned his old life and like never before in his life, had just followed his instinct to not stay still, to be on the move.

He had left his career and his nice house and even nicer car. 

Had left Ben.

Ben who had carried him through the blackest days and endured his anger and frustration. Ben who had found ways to calm him when all he could do was scream and destroy everything he could lay his hands on, had been there when the Hux’s world had spiraled inwards, gone monochrome and the days came all he could manage was to breathe.

He had left Ben, and Ben had let him go, telling Hux he would wait. He would be waiting for Hux by the muddy river they had had their first date, their first kiss and their first confessions of love.

That was where Hux was heading now, walking past the neat little gardens and tidy little houses, past the trees all decked out their colourful fall glory in preparation for the winter to come. The fallen leaves rustled at his feet and the air had a definite nip in it although the sun had enough rays left to warm Hux’s skin.

Half a mile to go. The manicured gardens gradually turned into a leafy forest, the road curving among the trees and the smell of wet moss and rotting leaves filling the air. Hux left the road when the trees thinned out, taking a shortcut across a grassy field, his heart beating so hard he feared it might fracture his ribs. The river was so close now.

Ben had no obligation to be there. It was Hux who had walked out on him, Ben had every right to forget about him and to move on with his life. Maybe find someone easier to live with, someone less demanding and who wasn’t riddled with as many issues as Hux.

He had no right to expect Ben to even remember his existence.

And yet here Hux was, jumping across a narrow ditch, pushing his way through a copse of willows, right down to the riverbank. The water moved with a lazy pace, yellow leaves caught in small eddies and the sunlight turning the usually brown water bright gold. The old, gnarled weeping willow was still there, some of its branches reaching down to skim the water, it’s leaves a mixture of green and yellow.

A figure detached itself form the shadow of the tree and took hesitant steps towards Hux, all long limbs and tall frame, warping the surrounding world around its unseen power. The duffel bag dropped from Hux’s shoulder, his feet picked up the pace and began running on their own volition. From somewhere, laughter broke out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Car (spaceship) games. Theme: Humor.

”I spy with my little eye… something beginning with S”

“Stars”

“No.”

“Space?”

“No.”

“I give up.”

“C’mon, Hux! You yourself complained not half an hour ago how boring these flights are.”

“Shut up.”

“No, not that either.”

Ren dodged Hux’s swinging hand with ease, grinned, and began to plot their next hyperspace jump.

“Look. There. A starship.” He pointed at a distant, rapidly moving speck of light. 

“Huh.” Hux peered out of the window and sighed. “I spy with my little eye something beginning with S.”

“Stars?”

“No.”

“Space?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got to give me more challenge, Hux. Otherwise there’s no point to this game.”

“I thought there was no point to this game before it even began.”

The shuttle jumped into hyperspace, and since there was very little to spy with an eye of any shape, size or colour, they lapsed into silence. 

“I spy with my little eye something beginning with S.” They had returned to normal space.

“Star destroyers. My turn. I spy with my little eye something beginning with B.”

Hux nearly crawled over the console to get a better view. “A battle.”

“Yes. I spy, at six o’clock, something beginning with E.”

“Enemies. And I spy G for guns, T for targeting system, and a B for button.”

“Good. D! I spy D!”

Hux actually cackled. “Dead enemy!”

“Your turn!” Ren was grinning madly as he flew like a maniac, making the clumsy shuttle perform at its limits dodging the cannonfire and flying debris. 

“Shit. Um. F! There’s F! Head towards her!”

“The Finalizer! I see her. Another E!”'

“Escort. Good.”

“No, I meant enemies, but the squadron sure is a welcome sight.” Several TIE-fighters had peeled from the core of the action to ensure the two commanders got back to the safety of their flagship. Hux hurried to the bridge as soon as the shuttle touched down and the ramp was lowered, Ren couldn’t wait to get to the cockpit of his beloved Silencer and was soon heading back to the fray grinning ear to ear.

His commlink pinged with an oncoming message.

_I spy, after our victory, something beginning with S._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Midsummer and time for some old-fashioned love spells! I promise all af the methods described here are true (whether they actually work, I cannot say, I've only ever tried the herb-gathering ;) ) And yes,a surprising amount do require nudity. Go figure.
> 
> Some of the spells are described here https://www.visitfinland.com/white-night-magic/ and there are hundreds more...

“Well, he has always been keen on academic study.”

Ren, holding a bundle of black clothing draped over one arm, prodded the sleeping man with his boot. The planetary president beside him made a noncommittal sound but nodded his agreement nonetheless. At their feet Grand Marshal Hux lay naked and spread-eagled in a patch of grass, clutching an empty bottle in one hand and a small bouquet of local greenery in the other. 

“It’s tradition, you see, Supreme Leader,” the President began, “it’s common during the Midsummer Night’s festivities for young people to seek some foresight into their future spouses.”

“I see. And that involves getting blind drunk and stark naked?”'

“I’m afraid so, sir. One usually follows the other.”

That was a universal truth Ren could well attest to. However, it was singularly unusual for his Grand Marshal to indulge in either activity, especially in public. He frowned at the filthy state of the man. 

“Is that soot?”

“I believe so. The evening begins with a burning of a bonfire, sir, in order to ward off any lingering evil spirits. I suppose we are to be grateful that he has not burned himself.”

“Ah, yes. The Grand Marshal informed me yesterday that he desired to observe the bonfire being lit. I’m afraid I lost contact with him after he left to see it.” 

The negotiations to annex the system into the First Order empire had been finished early, and both Hux and Ren had decided to grant themselves an evenings worth of shore leave. Ren had taken the opportunity to meditate and relax, Hux had apparently had much more adventurous time. The sleeping man grunted and turned over to lay on his stomach. Both Ren and the President tilted their heads to the side and sighed in appreciation.

“It seems the Grand Marshal has familiarized himself with several aspects of the Midsummer magic,” the President observed, pointing at the seeds sticking to one round buttock. “It is thought that one of the best ways to get a glimpse of one’s future spouse is to walk around a triangular field three times.”

“Does this fieldwalking involve nudity?”

“Very much so, sir, yes. Also, it is considered beneficial to one’s love life to roll in a dewy meadow. Again, naked, I’m afraid.”

“I would have thought that there was more to be had than just a glimpse of the future spouse.” Ren murmured and took a closer look at his wayward Grand Marshal. “Those bruises don’t look like they were made by a grain field.”

“No, sir. I would think that the Grand Marshal has attempted to climb on a rooftop and regrettably lost his footing.”

Ren could only stare. “Rooftop.”

“Well, usually it should be the rooftop of the building your intended lives in, but as they say, all is fair in love and war, sir.”

Ren shook his head in disbelief. “Rooftop,” he repeated to himself. He fervently wished Hux would remember at least most of the evening and the night, Ren would enjoy immensely trying to wring the story out of him. “Are there any more of these, um, love spells I should be aware of?”

“Some people favour gathering nine different kinds of herbs and putting them under their pillow to dream of their true love, as the Grand Marshal seems to have done,” he said, pointing at the wilting bouquet in Hux’s hand.

“And if one lives close to a stream or a river, going there during the night wearing nothing but a belt made of straws might result in seeing your significant other. But, as some believe, there is a risk of the river spirit dragging you to a watery grave.”

“I must admit was wondering about the straw rope… Tell me, Lord President, am I right in assuming that all of these, shall we say activities, require some level of nudity?”

The President pulled himself to his full height. “It’s _tradition_ , sir!”

“Oh, I do apologise, I didn’t mean to cause offense. I have always felt that if traditions are to be observed, it should be done properly.”

“Absolutely, sir.” 

They stood there in companionable silence for a while, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man. 

“Well, sir, I believe I must get going.” The President sounded almost regretful.

Ren cleared his throat and shook out the greatcoat he had been holding. He bent down to drape it over Hux. “I shall stay here and guard the Grand Marshal. A man of his status should not be left to his own devices.”

“I understand, sir. And if I may, I would recommend standing where he can see you when he wakes up.”

“Why is that?”

“You see, sir,” the President indicated their surroundings, “if one stands naked, or in this case sleeps, at crossroads during the Midsummer Night, one will see their future husband.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Ruined garden, and the week 53 theme: Garden.

The rain falls down in a steady drizzle. Water pools on large, slightly curved silvery green leaves, falls to the earth in heavy drops. The air is easy to breathe, if one doesn’t mind the relentless way the rainwater seeps through layer after layer of even the most resistant fabric.

“They’ve really let this place go.” A low grumble, accompanied by muted swearing as the speaker is once more forced to tear himself free from the barbed vine-like plants creeping across the over-grown lawn. A meadow, really, nowadays, the once manicured lawn only a distant memory, the occasional splotch of colour hinting at the possibility of once being a flowerbed. At the edges of the garden gnarled fruit trees defy the years of neglect, covered in white and pink blooms. The harvest promises to be plentiful, it’s almost a shame that there’s no one to collect it in. 

“I like it as it is.”

“You would.” Ren cuts an undignified figure as he lifts his feet high in the air to shake the offending plants off his clothes. “I’ve had enough! Enough, do you hear!” With a frustrated yell he Forces his way free of the vines, carving himself a path through the grass to the steps of the derelict manor house.

Hux merely shakes his head and crooks his lips into an almost-smile. “You didn’t have to come, you know. I could have dealt with this all on my own.”

“Yeah, right, Mister Can’t Pilot My Own Shuttle.” Ren is picking the remaining barbs from the hem of his robe, scowling at them when they get stuck on his cuffs and gloves instead. He shakes his hands, failing to divest them from the persistent barbs and finally drags them down the coarse brick wall of the house itself.

“I can, actually, and it’s General, thank you very much.” 

“But I’m better at it, you know it as well as I do. Mister General.”

Hux has found the key to the house from the recesses of his greatcoat pocket and is pushing the heavy, weather-beaten door open. He ignores Ren’s grumbling and steps into the shadowy hall. Dust shifts and raises to the air as the wind gets in through the doorway. Ren strides in right after him, makes him stop by grabbing him by the waist, reels him in and uses his enormous bulk to convey how he can shield him from any harm, real or imagined.  
“I know how it is to live with bad memories,” he had muttered in Hux’s hair as they lay in his bed aboard the _Finalizer_ three days ago, still caught in the afterglow. “I will come with you to Arkanis.” And that was that, the obstinate Knight would not be dissuaded from his mission. Right here, right now Hux is glad that Ren couldn’t be talked out of it. He might think that he has made his peace with his childhood but there are times when there’s just _too much_. Of everything. Hux knows well that despite his bravado and enormity and all his powers Ren is not unkillable nor unbreakable, the ghosts that haunt him are terrifying and destructive and there’s very little Hux feels he can do to keep them at bey like Ren does for Hux. Ren crushed the air out of him when he confessed to this, in one sleepless night, and told him time and again between desperate kisses that it was Hux who stood between him and the rising tide of madness. Hux had wrapped himself around Ren that night, tried to envelop the much larger body in his embrace. They were each other’s anchor and shield. 

What a horrifying responsibility, when all is said and done. Sometimes Hux wonders who they are protecting, themselves from the universe, or vice versa.

Still, Hux draws strength from the larger-than-life presence of the Knight, his huge body and his strong, if ill-placed belief in Hux.

“Like I’d let you face these memories alone,” Ren says, and in his voice rings the unshakable belief that he can and will stand between Hux and his past, protect him from the nightmares and the gnawing, ever-present self-doubt, just like he can thwart any real, physical threat to his lover’s well-being. 

And maybe he can. Hux imagines his mind being overgrown by the vines, how his thoughts get mangled together and torn at the edges by the sharp barbs, and how effortlessly Ren dealt with them out in the garden. Somehow he is comforted by the mental image, as childishly simple as it is. Ren stifles a laughter, and Hux punishes him accordingly by reaching back and pinching his thigh.

“Come on,” he says, extracting himself from his Knight. “Let’s get this over with.”

Ren follows him deeper into the house, never straying further than an arm’s reach away. Outside, the rain thins out and gives way to bright beams of sunlight piercing through the clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: his lips the color of rose blossoms, the theme: Garden
> 
> The poem (in italics) is by Sappho, and is my all-time favourite poem ever written.

_That man to me seems equal to the gods,_  
_the man who sits opposite you_  
_and close by listens_  
_to your sweet voice_

Oh man oh man oh man, there he was. All pale skin and red hair and green eyes, sitting at the table, visible in flashes from behind the over-the-top center piece. He was listening to the conversation with a polite, if slightly absent expression on his face, joining in the laughter with only a few seconds delay. Kylo took a sip from his champagne flute and tried to channel as much nonchalant swagger in his gait as he could muster. He sauntered to the table, and with steady pace and purposeful air to his steps walked straight past it and right to the buffet for his third slice of the cake. He was beginning to feel slightly light-headed and a bit nauseous from the amount of sugar he had already consumed.

He was a grown man, for goodness’ sake, how difficult could it be to stop orbiting the damned table and go over to the man and, like, ask his name. And would he like to dance/have a drink/maybe spend the eternity making love to Kylo?

Really, what could go wrong?

_and your enticing laughter—_  
_that indeed has stirred up the heart in my breast._  
_For whenever I look at you even briefly_  
_I can no longer say a single thing,_

The god-like, dark-haired man had a serious sweet tooth. Hux watched, first from the corner of his eye, then, when he was sure his back was turned, with unmasked longing how he went yet again to get himself a piece of the wedding cake. He stayed near the buffet, bobbing his head to the beat of the music, shoveling the cream and strawberries into his mouth. Hux bit down a gasp as the stranger licked white cream from his lips. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and he grasped for his wine glass. 

He was a grown man, for fuck’s sake, how difficult would it be to just stand up and go to the man and ask his name? Or maybe would he like Hux to lick the cream off of his naked body?

It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?

_but my tongue is frozen in silence;_  
_instantly a delicate flame runs beneath my skin;_  
_with my eyes I see nothing;_  
_my ears make a whirring noise._

Kylo smiled as Finn and Poe once again proved it possible to sway in a slow dance despite the DJ’s choice of Disco Inferno. The newlyweds were clearly in a world of their own, hands wrapped tightly around each other. Poe whispered something which made Finn grin widely, his returning whisper turned Poe’s face instantly crimson. Kylo felt a pang of jealousy at their happiness, he had never experienced that and judging by his awesome flirting potential and massive sex appeal he probably never would. He got rid of the empty plate in the vague hope that he wouldn’t have to resort to piece number four and busied himself with wiping his fingers on a paper napkin.

Right.

Now or never. He would grow a pair, man up, and go and ask the most gorgeous man he’d ever laid his eyes on for a dance. He’d never forgive himself if he didn’t.

_A cold sweat covers me,_  
_trembling seizes my body,_  
_and I am greener than grass._  
_Lacking but little of death do I seem._

Oh man oh man oh man. He was coming over, he was so clearly walking in this direction, and he was looking at Hux. Blood drained from his face and electric shocks ran through his body as Hux braced for the encounter, willing himself to appear cool and collected. Not like the most extraordinary specimen of humanity was about to not only notice his existence but to actually talk to him. Hux had always imagined himself as a witty conversationalist but all coherent thought escaped him as the man drew closer. He was so big. So big that he warped the space around him and compelled everyone’s rapt attention.

Only five paces to where Hux was sat, the man suddenly went pale and began to swerve to the right, to the path which would lead him past the table and to the bar. Hux acted on an instinct, rose quickly and stepped to intercept the man in his quest for more drinks. They collided, nose crashing on forehead, numerous toes getting trodden and the solid mass of the tall, dark stranger almost knocking the air out of Hux’s lungs.

There was a second’s silence, then they both spoke at the same time.

“Dance?”

“Dance.”


	14. When we touch, when we kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Kylux Cantina prompt was the song Danger! High Voltage by Electric Six. 
> 
> The title is from that song, too. 
> 
> In case you haven't heard the song (go on, I urge you, it's definitely worth a listen), the lyrics go:  
>  _Don't you wanna know how we keep startin' fires_  
>  _It's my desire_  
>  _Danger, danger_  
>  _High voltage_  
>  _When we touch, when we kiss_

The fire had been intense, but thankfully contained only in one relatively unused barrack room on deck 4. The firefighters had declared the area safe, and the repair crew was slowly making its way through the rubble, taking stock of bent bunk frames and singed mattresses. It appeared that the cause of the fire was an electrical malfunction. It also appeared that in recent months the number and frequency of electrical fires had been steadily increasing. It was a worrisome development, not only because in deep space there really was nowhere to run if the _Finalizer_ was to succumb to a major disaster. 

To fire cadet Jay this was still an exciting day. She was fresh out of training, and already serving aboard the legendary flagship of the famous General Hux, something her mother was sure to bring up in any and all conversations she engaged in. The speed and efficiency of her team - and the fire-prevention system of the ship itself – had left her short of breath and wide-eyed and she once again vowed to herself to try her very best to one day be counted among the absolute elite of the First Order Fire Brigade. The Fire Chief, an old man with a burn-scarred face, nodded his approval at Jay, and she was still preening when the entire room suddenly ground to a standstill and snapped at attention. Jay risked a glance and gasped when she saw two tall figures in black striding into the scene of the fire. 

Well. One of them was striding, the other was forcibly dragged by his arm and letting out a hissing sound of protest which was turned by his vocoder into a sound so menacing Jay had to fight the urge to flee as far and as fast as she could. 

“See? I _told_ you this would happen. You have got to learn to control yourself – Ah. Chief Caz. Situation report, please.”

The Fire Chief squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Well, sir, Lord Ren, it’s still too early to say but it seems the fire originated from an, uh, as yet unexplained power surge.” He coughed, colouring slightly but carried on regardless. “Just like it did two days ago at the Officer’s Lounge after the annual Dinner and Dance, and before that in the cafeteria on deck 17, just after Lord Ren had returned from his mission.”

“I see. Thank you.”

Jay watched in mounting horror as the entire body of the frankly frightening Force-user twisted in pain when the General’s fingers dug deeper into his forearm. She had heard of his rages and how they manifested in broken equipment and people. The General seemed to be unaffected by the imminent threat. If ever Jay had had doubts about the First Order leadership, all of it was gone in an instant. With someone as brave and magnificent as the General Hux at the helm, the ultimate victory would only be a matter of time.

The Lord Ren paused his struggling, straightened a bit and turned his masked face to Jay. It was difficult to tell but his body language spoke of incredulity and amusement. He shook his head and resumed his effort of prying the General’s fingers out of his flesh. Jay felt a drop of sweat making its way down her face, but she didn’t dare to move a muscle. She grabbed the side seams of her overalls and held on tightly.

“It’s not just me.” The Knight had managed to free his arm and was kneading the bruised muscles with his other hand. “You are just as much to blame as I am.”

“Excuse me?” In a flash of red hair and billowing greatcoat the General had turned to face the Lord. 

“It’s – complicated. I’ve never seen this happening before but for some reason every time we – _oof_.” Hux’s elbow slammed into the Knight’s ribs with deadly accuracy and lethal force. Jay closed her eyes, certain of her death.

 _“Learn. To. Control. It.”_ he whispered punctuating his words with a stab of his forefinger to the Knight’s chest. “Or I will see to it that there will be no more cause for these – accidents.” With a curt “as you were” to the crew the General stalked out of the burned barrack room and disappeared around the corner. The Lord Ren stood still for a moment, his gaze travelling over the room, the firefighters and the repair crew, all standing in rigid attention and definitely not looking at the Knight at all. He nodded slowly and turned with a flourish and followed the General down the corridor. The entire room seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief as the threat of imminent pain and more damage receded with the disappearing form of the resident Force-user.

“What _was_ that?” The blonde young man was quickly hushed and pointed towards his unfinished work. Jay, too, had calmed down enough to resume gathering her equipment. A shadow fell over her and she raised her head to meet the gaze of the Fire Chief. He raised his hand to usher her towards the corner of the room.

“Well done, cadet.” He lowered his voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening. “I believe you have what it takes to join our special superfast response team. Now, what I’m about to tell you must never leave this room. You see, we believe we have found out the reason for these fires...”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "Was that an apology?"

”Was that an apology?”

”I was not aware I needed to apologize.”

Phasma fixed him with a deadly glare but lifted her wooden baton from Ren’s throat and rose from where she had been straddling him. “Then I suggest, sir, that you take this exercise seriously or stop wasting my time.”  
Ren massaged his neck and heaved himself first on his knees and then back on his feet. He shook his limbs and head, weighted the baton in his hand. “Sorry. I got distracted.”

“Distraction will get you and your soldiers killed. Even the fresh recruits know that.”

“Sorry.”

Phasma growled and launched an attack so ferocious she soon had Ren stumbling backwards. She knocked the baton from his hand and landed a kick on his chest, sending him flying to the mat. The end of her baton once again pressed against Ren’s throat and her knee landed on his sternum, knocking the remaining air out of his lungs. A sudden thought fluttered across Ren’s mind, that was he otherwise inclined this situation would have all the potential of turning out very awkward and embarrassing indeed. As it was, the cause of his current inability to focus on the sparring was making his way from the treadmills to the showers, drinking from his water bottle in a way which was probably banned in several systems across the galaxy.

Phasma’s knee dug deeper into his chest. “Focus!” She barked, slamming the baton to the ground a mere inch from Ren’s face. “You get distracted way too easily. I see I must teach you to keep your attention where it belongs, and refrain from daydreaming.”

It was Ren’s turn to growl. He shoved her away from him, uncoiling from the floor and summoning the baton to his outstretched hand. “I can focus plenty well, Captain,” he said with a warning tone in his voice. Phasma scowled at his lapse of using the Force in the sparring ring. She rolled her shoulders and walked in a circle around him.

“Your latest mission, sir. 25 stormtroopers went out, 18 returned, only six of them uninjured. Out of the twelve, at least four will remain convalescing for an unspecified amount of time. This is unacceptable.” She had her back turned to him, turning her head only enough to keep a track on him out of the corner of her eye. Her muscles bunched with the effort of containing her fury and Ren tightened his grip on his baton, bracing for the imminent attack. “Forgive me for asking, sir, but have you ever been advised in battle tactics?”

“The Force will guide me.”

Phasma let out a slow breath, then bit her cheek before carefully saying, “The Force may guide _you_ , sir, but not the rest of us. Our soldiers are not expendable.”

“We are at war, Captain. My mission was of utmost importance and I will not have you criticize my decisions.”

“Yes, we are. And believe me when I say, sir, there is very little I do not know about war. But what I also know is how to take care of my troops. They are not to be sacrificed mindlessly, or to be thrown in harm’s way on a whim. _They are mine, and they not cannon fodder, sir_.” She had rounded on Ren and was staring him in the eyes. Tension crackled in the air, as they braced for violence.

“Captain. Commander.” The sudden appearance of General Hux startled them both out of their battle stance. He was clearly off duty as he had not tamed his hair with any product, but despite that his uniform was carefully buttoned all the way to the collar. His gym bag slung from his shoulder and his face was creased in a frown as he regarded the occupants of the sparring ring. “Is there a problem?”

“Sir.” Phasma was the first to move. She took a step back breathing deep. “I apologize. We simply got carried away in the exercise.” 

Hux made a noncommittal sound and turned his attention to Ren. “Commander?” And then after a moment “Ren?”

Ren snapped back to the present from his contemplation of Hux’s hair. “General,” he greeted before flying his towel to his hand and hating himself for not being able to stop himself of putting on a show of mopping the sweat off his neck and shoulders. He thought he saw Hux’s knuckles whitening around the strap of his gym bag and his eyes widening minutely but the moment was soon over, and the General was suddenly bidding them good night and leaving them to it, then, and having some unfinished business to attend to. Ren also thought he heard Phasma muttering softly about how great it was, there being two of them, but was too busy watching Hux’s retreating back to pay proper attention to what was being said.

“Have you told him?”

Phasma’s voice jerked Ren out of his reverie. He was obviously developing a habit and scrunched his face in annoyance. “Told who what?”

Phasma merely looked at him, and Ren’s frown deepened. With her skills she should be heading the interrogation team. There’d be no need for those little droids, after five minutes of being glared at by Phasma any prisoner would spill out every little detail of their lives.

“Not in so many words, no.”

“May I suggest, sir, that you do something about it.”

Ren rolled his eyes at her and let his towel drop to the ground. He extended his right hand across his chest and held it in place with his left hand, enjoying the stretch. Phasma ruffled her hair and sat down to begin her own set of stretches. A sly smirk grew on her face and she poked Ren’s calf. “I could wingman for you. Me and Hux, we go back a long way. I could sing your praises at him.”

Ren could feel the heat rising up his neck and spreading on his face. Then again, her offer did sound good. Too good, to be precise. “Oh yeah? What’s the catch?”

“Oh, nothing too big. Just some nights spent with me discussing the merits and defects of, say, different kinds of offensive and defensive maneuvers in various types of terrain. Or something along those lines.”

A tiny spark of anger flared in Ren, but he had to admit that she had a point. “All right, all right. You don’t have to bribe me, I’ll do it.” He folded down on the mat beside her to begin working on his lower back. “And Phasma, I am sorry for your men. I’ll try to look after them better in the future.”

“Good. I’ll hold you to that promise.” She leaned forwards and clapped his shoulder. “But I think I’ll wingman for you anyway, if only to stay ahead of the rumour mill for once.” She grinned at Ren’s groan, then dug her fingers into the flesh of his shoulder with bruising force.

“It is my job to look after my men,” she whispered, all amusement gone from her voice, “and the General and I go back a long way. So if you even think about hurting him there is no planet in this Galaxy you can hide in.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of Summer: you know those suits that are like regular suits, but the pants are short? like, not cropped, but short? hux wears those

Life was good. With the sun working its magic on his skin, the ice cubes in what practically was a vase of Pimm’s clinking softly and the background music mixing with the sound of the ocean waves just so, Kylo could not find any downsides to his current state of existence. He adjusted his sun glasses and leaned back in the most comfortable lounge chair ever invented by man.

His quiet appreciation of life, the universe and everything was interrupted by an irritated voice drifting from somewhere outside of Kylo’s field of vision. He craned his head, curiosity piqued, trying to see what would cause such commotion on such a beautiful day. The voice grew nearer, and from behind a corner, walking with brisk pace around a group of potted plants, a cell phone glued to his ear came – red hair, and underneath it a pair of expensive sun glasses, facial features from Kylo’s most frequently visited fantasies, a lithe frame clad in perfectly tailored suit jacket despite the heat – Kylo leaned forwards, the drink and the ocean forgotten, mouth watering and eyes narrowing in anticipation. 

The man was rounding the plants and Kylo suddenly fell back on his lounge chair, grinning widely. The perfectly tailored suit jacket was accessorized with a pair of perfectly tailored shorts, revealing skinny, pale legs and knobbly knees, black socks and shoes polished to within an inch of their lives. Kylo suppressed a snort and took a sip of his drink.

Oh well. He still had most of his holiday left and he had planned nothing beyond working on his tan and getting acquainted with the local bar’s drink menus. Kylo saw the man fishing for something from his jacket pocket and drop a piece of paper in the process. He considered this for a moment, came to the conclusion that perfection was boring at best and with a grin that subtly changed from amused to almost predatory, rose to pick up the dropped item. The man was disappearing around the next corner but Kylo had long legs and plenty of stamina.

Life was well and truly good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of Summer: Midnight tresspassing to take a naked swim in private pool. Go!

Armitage scaled the fence with ease, then turned to raise his eyebrows at Kylo. “Come along,” he hissed, “or do you need help?”

Kylo grumbled but took a hold of a fencepost and hoisted himself up and over. He landed next to Armitage, who took his hand and began to pull him forwards. “The pool is just behind the trees. Come on.”

Kylo shook his head as Armitage almost broke into a run. He let go of Kylo’s hand at the sight of the blue water, the underwater illumination casting an eerie light in the surrounding plants and statues. The sound of the party drifted from the other side of the compound, the band had just begun to play. Kylo and Armitage had sneaked away as soon as the speeches were done, and enough butts had been kissed and the bar had been opened. The had shared heated kisses behind any suitable garden furniture like horny teenagers, until Armitage had declared his desire of going for a swim.

Armitage’s belt fell to the ground, followed by his uniform jacket. Kylo watched with rapt attention as the boots and socks were taken off and discarded, one by one, and then Armitage’s hands moved to unzip his jodhpurs. He paused, looking at Kylo.

“Come along, Supreme Leader!” He stepped out of his trousers and pants, peeled his undershirt off and then his body was piercing the water like a knife. “The water’s perfect!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt on the theme of Summer: It's too hot to wear clothes, so...

The sheets stick to his body. Sweat gets in places unmentionable and nothing, _nothing_ can bring release from this oppressive, damnable heat. Hux lays in bed, spread-eagled and naked, feeling more murderous by the minute – or would feel that, were it not for the fact that he is being parboiled. He is sweating from just breathing, getting up and actually murdering someone would be the end of him. He felt fine five minutes ago in the cold shower but as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom the hot damp breath of hell enveloped him and now he feels like he hasn’t showered for a week. 

“Aww, babe, you look hot.”

Hux casts a baleful eye at Kylo, who is leaning his elbows against the footboard and giving him an appreciative once-over. “I am not hot, I am boiling. Why did you have to drag us here of all places? You know how I don’t like the heat.”

“Because otherwise you’d be all dressed and boring. I’ll rather have you naked and delicious.”

A lazy grin tugs at Kylo’s lips and he winks at Hux. He puts his hands against the footboard and with an unnecessary flexing of his biceps pushes himself up from his slouch. With a swagger only Kylo Ren can manage he comes to stand beside the bed, tugs at the hem of his tank top before regaling Hux with another display of his musculature by removing the garment tantalizingly slowly – Hux’s discomfort is changing shape rapidly.

“Babe,” Kylo croons and climbs on the bed. “Babe,” he whispers as he mouths his way up Hux’s leg, kissing and licking the sweat away. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“No. I’m miserable and boiling and this whole place is miserable and awful.”

Kylo sniggers at his tirade, then continues his journey until he reaches his favourite spot and rests his head on Hux’s stomach. Hux tries to swat him away but without much enthusiasm, he might be dying from heat exhaustion but at least he’ll go out with the furnace that is his fiancé in his rightful place. “Babe,” comes the soft voice, and a hand moves up Hux’s thigh and stops and splays right by his crotch.

Hux sighs and reaches down to tug Kylo in for a kiss. Some kinds of heat are much easier to bear than the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “I know you think you’re all alone out there, but you’re not.”

Yet another destroyed room, this time fortunately devoid of any overly expensive equipment. Desks and chairs lay scattered and mangled, the walls scarred with distinctive lightsaber marks. A terrified lieutenant huddled by the far wall, trying to hide herself behind an upturned desk. In the middle of the room stood a black-clad figure, shoulders shaking, hunched in on himself.

Hux sighed as he entered the remains of a conference room. He jerked his head at the lieutenant, gesturing for her to leave. She seemed to be unharmed, although thoroughly shaken. “Get out,” he said, “and close the door.” She managed to get up on her second attempt and scurried out of the door.

Hux sighed again. He removed his gloves and his greatcoat, set them on the one chair left intact and took one step closer to the cause of the destruction. 

“Ren..” The Knight had his back turned to Hux, standing perfectly still, obviously still trying to rein in his wrath. Hux took another tentative step towards him. “Ren, please look at me.”

No reaction. The shoulders kept shaking, the masked head was bowed, and his hand gripped his lightsaber – thankfully deactivated – tightly. Hux turned to see that the door was closed. He lifted one hand, touched gently between Ren’s shoulder blades. “Kylo. Come back to me.”

Ren had jolted from Hux’s touch and was now drawing in ragged breaths. He clipped his saber to his belt, clumsily, as if he was forcing himself to do it. Hux pressed his hand against Ren’s back, trying to ground him. Ren had once described how he felt outside of his own body when the rage overtook him, that he was merely an observer of his actions. He removed his helmet, threw it aside and almost sobbed with each breath he took. Hux edged closer, drawing his hand up Ren’s back and to his neck. He brushed the hair aside and pressed his lips against the sweaty skin, inhaling Ren’s scent.

“I know you think you’re all alone out there, but you’re not.”

“Don’t pretend that you understand me, Hux.”

Hux wrapped his hand around Ren’s waist, slowly, carefully, and tightened his hold only when he was certain that the Knight wouldn’t bolt away. “No, love, I cannot even begin to imagine how it is to live with your powers.” He took a deep breath, kissed Ren’s neck again. “But I do know how it is to try to live up to expectations, to be judged and found wanting no matter what you do. Believe me, love, I do know how that feels. Never being good enough.”

Ren laced his fingers with Hux’s, began to straighten from his slouch. “Love?”

“Yes?”

“No, you called me ‘love’. Twice.”

Hux paused for a few heartbeats. “I did.”

“Why?”

“Because you are.”

“Oh.”

Ren was now leaning back, eyes closed. They stayed there until the last tremors left Ren’s body and he began to extract himself slowly from Hux’s embrace. He turned around, pressed his forehead against Hux’s, mouth curled in a thin, sad smile. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Again.”

Hux gave him a one last squeeze and turned to pick up his coat and gloves. Ren floated his helmet into his hands, inspected it before covering his face again. Both sets of masks in place, Hux rolled his shoulders, let his arms fold behind his back.

“Ready to face the world?”

“Yes.” The vocoder turned Ren’s voice into the usual menacing growl. “Love.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumbl prompt: “Now wait here, I’ll go run a bath for you.”

“Do. Not.” Armitage pointed an accusing finger at Ben. “Do not laugh. Do not ask. Just don’t.”

Ben tried but was losing horribly against the grin that was threatening to split his face in half. “Wha- how- Tidge, what?” 

“Don’t you ‘Tidge’ me, Ben Solo! I blame you for this!”

“Me? How could I – Tidge, what?”

Armitage growled in frustration, throwing his hands in the air. “This! This was your idea! Yours, not mine! I said, did I not, I said that a long weekend in Prague or Berlin or in fucking _Helsinki_ would be perfect but no!” His voice pitched higher as he switched into gear for a proper rant. “Let’s rent a cabin, you said, it’ll be perfect, it’ll be relaxing-“ He was silenced by Ben’s hand pressing on his mouth.

“Shush, babe, calm down.” This was probably a mistake, Armitage’s eyes threatened to bulge out of his head and his face turned into a frankly alarming shade of crimson. “Just, just tell me what happened. Babe? Please? Why do you have half of the forest stuck to your hair?”

“I fell down,” Armitage gritted out as soon as Ben lifted his hand from his face.

“Right. Why?”

“There was a root.”

“A root.”

“Yes, Ben, there are trees in the forest, and trees have roots.”

“Right, right, but why, babe, were you in the forest and not on the path?”

Armitage muttered something indecipherable and looked away. Ben cupped his cheek and gently turned his face until he could look in Armitage’s eyes. “Babe? You left to get supplies an hour ago, what happened?”

“I took a shortcut.”

“Okay. That I guess explains the hair. But babe, why are you covered in mud, and why are you naked from the waist up?”

“The shortcut went through a field. And there were cows on that field. Angry, awful, gigantic cows. They wanted to kill me, so I had to run. I sacrificed our sustenance to them, but they kept coming at me. I fell, Ben, I fell into a bottomless pit of quicksand and mud and I almost died and my sweater was ruined so I took it off but the cows got offended and their general ordered an attack and I think they wanted to tie me to a stake to appease some wrathful cow-god and I had to run to save my life but the trees were on the cows’ side and they tripped me and now we’ll die of hunger and exposure or the cows have tracked me –“

Ben’s hand covered Armitage’s face again. He was tearing up in an effort to not burst out laughing but managed to pull himself together. “Shush, Tidge, babe, you are safe here, I’ll protect you from these killer cows and their leader.”

“And the trees?” Armitage blinked at him in mock anguish. “Will you guard me against the treacherous trees as well?”

“Babe, I will stand between you and the rest of the universe for all eternity.” He pressed a kiss on Armitage’s lips in confirmation of his devotion. “Now wait here, I’ll go run a bath for you.”

“Why don’t you just hose me down out here, it’ll be quicker.”

“Aw, babe, we must build a fort against the imminent attack, and ration out the ice cream and champagne. Let your knight worry about these things while you take that bath.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Trust the Force.

”Not yet.”

”What?”

”I said not yet. Stay still.”

“Ren –“

“Hux.”

“Ren! Let me go!”

“No. Trust me.”

“You know I don’t.”

“Trust the Force, then. “

“Like that’s going to make any difference.”

Hux felt Ren’s chest move either in laughter or in a deep sigh but his arms around Hux did not relent their grip. Hux would have snarled and fought had there not been a team of his stormtroopers right behind them.

“Okay. Just one more minute… Ready?”

Hux checked his blaster and felt the reassuring weight of his blade in his sleeve. “Yes”

“Right. Okay. GO!”

Ren shoved him aside, but Hux was hot on his heels as they rounded the corner. Soon after, the first of the enemy soldiers foolish enough to try boarding their ship fell under his fire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Lecturing the other (on any topic) in bed. Theme: education

“I can’t understand how you can go through your life without knowing how to iron your shirt.”

“Hux, really, have you paid any attention to what I usually wear? Besides, you’ve got laundry droids and a horde of eager lieutenants willing to bend over backwards for you.”

“It’s not the same.” Hux sat cross-legged on the bed, folding his shirt carefully. He ran his fingers over the lethally crisp collar. “And if you’re in a hurry, it’s an invaluable skill to know. And you cannot demand your subordinates to perform to their best if you don’t set the example.”

“It sounds to me that you expect the entire First Order to fall apart if you show up with a crease in your shirt, Hux.” 

Hux bit his lower lip, shook his shirt and began to re-fold it, smoothing every line with his hand. Ren looked at him for a while, then reached up to card his fingers through Hux’s hair.

“It’s all right, love. I know you haven’t done this before. We’ll go slow, I promise.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts from the Kylux Cantina education week:   
> "We don't need no education / We don't need no thought control" -Another Brick In The Wall Pt. 2, Pink Floyd
> 
> And:
> 
> Absent from school

Ben ducked under the wing of a high-end private shuttle, and headed towards the far end of the spaceport, where he knew he’d find the less expensive and more anonymous vessels. The ones that were easier to steal. He’d had it with his parents and his uncle and all their expectations and fears. He just wanted to be left alone.

He spotted his target, a barely spaceworthy piece of patched durasteel in a riot of faded colours. He loked around, then made the final dash to the ship. He paused, hand on his lighsaber and crept forwards. A thin, tall figure in grey uniform was already ripping into the control panel, obviously trying to get the door open.

“Are you stealing this ship?” 

Ben’s question startled the other, and he whirled around, grabbing a small blaster from its holster. Ben stared at the red hair, pale skin, and the enormous bruise around his left eye. There was something almost feral about the young man. Ben found himself intrigued. 

“Is it yours?” 

“No. In fact I had planned on stealing it myself.” Why he said it, Ben could not tell. For all he knew the young man would raise the alarm or try to harm him. His adjusted his grip around his saber.

“Really.” The redhead tilted his head to the side and slowly lowered the blaster. Ben felt his gaze go over the brown robes and the braid on the side of his head and became painfully aware of his too-long limbs and awkwardly large frame. “Maybe we should join forces.”

Ben grinned in response, and the young man nodded. He turned his attention to the control panel, twisted something inside, and the door fell open. The redhead jumped in, the graceful movement halting Ben’s breath for a second. After a beat he followed, the excitement of the moment thrumming in his veins.

His partner in crime was already closing the door. He saw Ben’s expression and mirrored his grin.

“I’m Armitage, by the way.”

“Ben. Nice to meet you.”

***

Armitage woke up early, as he had done all his life. This time, however, he lingered in bed, relishing in the guilty pleasure of doing nothing at all. On the next cot, Ben was sleeping the sleep of the innocent, snoring and occasionally twitching in his sleep. Armitage smiled at him, rolled on his back and sighed.

They were deep in hyperspace, the ancient ship performing surprisingly well under Ben’s piloting. It seemed that the boy had a knack of handling rickety old crafts. Armitage had done well to trust his instincts and take the boy on board. In his other life he’d be standing in line awaiting uniform inspection before the morning meal of dry bread, bland porridge and lukewarm tea. In that life the bruises on his face would not have caused any comments, unlike the visible concern in Ben’s eyes. Armitage had shied away from the unasked questions, not being used to such attention. Ben had let him be and Armitage appreciated it.

He wondered if his absence would be noticed, and if any measures would be taken to locate him. His father might be relieved that his bastard son was out of his hands, but he was also proud of his reputation and Armitage’s escape might reflect badly on him if didn’t even try to retrieve him. His classmates would be subjected to some kind of punishment, that much was certain, they were expected to keep each other in check but Armitage could not care less about their fate. They didn’t care about him any more than he wasted energy on them.

He knew Ben had his reasons to run away, such a well-fed and clearly well-loved boy would not just abandon his family for no reason. Armitage extended the same curtesy to Ben and did not enquire beyond the necessary, either they’d continue together, and all would be revealed in good time, or they’d go their separate ways and none of this would matter anyway.

Armitage knew little of the galaxy beyond the Academy and what he had managed to glean from his teachers and eavesdropping the officers visiting his father. Ben seemed better informed, so it might be worth it to stick together at least until Armitage had learned enough to survive in the unfamiliar environment.

He loved to learn, and Ben liked to teach. They’d do well.

Armitage rose from his cot, padded across the floor and poked ben until he stopped his snoring and moved to let Armitage curl up under his arm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: “That’s me in the corner. That’s me in the spotlight, losing my religion.” Theme: religion

Snoke had fallen. His guards lay scattered on the floor, blood and soot staining the once gleaming surface. Hux stood stock still, taking in the sight and trying to wrap his brain around what had happened. The ship was bleeding oxygen and crew, the fleet had been all but decimated, they had no Leader.

And in the middle of the destruction stood Kylo Ren, holding his hand out to the girl, tiny in his shadow but filling the room with her presence nonetheless. She took it.

She took his hand, and as her hand moved to grab his, Hux went hollow.

His hand moved to his blaster but stopped midway, dropped back to his side, fingers tingling and going numb. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled himself to his full height, turned around and with carefully measured steps walked out of the throne room, down the corridors filled with panicked people, all the way to the hangar bay.

No one stopped him. No one dared, after looking at his face.

He boarded a shuttle, not caring if it had been prepared or not, and began the pre-flight check-ups. Let them sort this mess out. Let them figure out the new Order. He had no place here. 

He had been foolish enough to believe in Ren. Things were now as they should be, as they should have always been. He would be better off by believing only in himself.

From the distance the fallen _Supremacy_ looked almost beautiful.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Prayer beads. Theme: religion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little ficlet is explicit.

A quiet whimper, interrupted, becoming an audible gasp. Hux twines the cord around his finger, pulls (slowly, _slowly_ ), bends to run his tongue along the heated skin. He feels the muscles quivering underneath his lips, the large, powerful body entirely at his mercy.

He pulls the cord, and the red and black bead slides out. Ren mouths his name, his back arching, pulling against the rope tying his hands behind his back. He is lying on his side in Hux’s bed, looking so stunning that Hux wishes he could keep him here forever, locked away and tied up, hair mussed, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, sounds of pure pleasure tumbling from his lips.

Another bead, another gasp, another sweet invocation of Hux’s name. A benevolent, graceful smile adorns Hux’s lips as he indulges in letting his fingers entangle themselves in Ren’s thick hair. He pulls the hair and the cord at the same time, his smile never faltering, Ren’s scream echoing in the room and detonating something deep in Hux’s guts. 

He lets go of the hair and the cord, slides his hands across the expanse of Ren’s torso, cups his cheeks and gently turn his head to meet his lips in a kiss.

“Good boy,” he murmurs in Ren’s mouth. “Good boy.”'

His hand finds its way behind Ren’s back, rakes the fingernails over the skin of his buttock, twines the cord around one finger. Pulls.

Slowly. _Slowly_.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

“Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”

Hux calms down gradually, melts into Kylo’s touch and lets him rinse the dye off his hair. Water runs in deep purple rivulets down his body and Kylo laments the loss of the vibrant red-gold but doesn’t say anything, merely lets the warm water run through Hux’s hair until it becomes clear.

This is necessary. Hux is too recognizable, the former face of the First Order, his face on every poster and holovid. Not on recruiting posters any more, not since the war was lost. Kylo’s face is on them too, but he is better at hiding than Hux, he can melt into shadows and pass unnoticed even without the use of the Force. Some innate talent, his to wield by the grace of his bloodline no doubt. Hux is different, used to command, to be seen and to be given a wide berth. The adjustment has been hard for him. 

This has been one of those days. Hux has been irritable since the morning, snapping at people for jostling him and arguing with Kylo over everything. The hair dye sent him over the edge and it took all of Kylo’s willpower not to be sucked into the fight and draw attention to them. These are the moments when Kylo thinks it would be easier just to leave, to walk away and vanish, let Hux fend for himself.

But there are other kinds of days, too. Days and nights when Hux clings to Kylo and Kylo to Hux, nothing else existing in the galaxy but the poky room of whichever cheap accommodation they’ve managed to rent for the night and the touch of their hands hot on their skins. There are days when Kylo needs to step out to take care of some business or another, and when he returns Hux is exactly as he left him, curled up on his side and staring at the wall. And all the moments, although rare, when the true Hux emerges, sharp as a knife, comes up with something _brilliant_ to get them out of a tight spot only to eventually sink beneath the arguing and the depression.

Kylo has thought of walking away. He has thought of surrendering, Hux needs help and the latest version of the Republic is so keen on distancing themselves from the Order that they’d be bound to at least try before putting him on trial. Kylo thinks of walking away, and the small items in the room begin to vibrate and he has to gulp in deep breaths and hold Hux as close as he can, smother the man he loves in his embrace and blink away tears stinging his eyes. 

That is what he’s doing now, plastering himself on Hux’s back and kissing his neck. The last of Hux’s anger evaporates and he turns around, captures Kylo’s lips for a moment and falls slowly on his knees, nibbling his way down Kylo’s abdomen and eventually swallowing him whole. Kylo leans one hand on the wall and keeps the other firmly fisted in Hux’s newly brown hair.

He’s not letting go. Not ever letting go.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your hair is really soft after you wash it”

“Your hair is really soft after you wash it”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your hair. I like it when it’s like that.”

“A little decorum, please, Supreme Leader!”

Ren let his hand sink down from where it was just about to touch Hux’s head. Hux was leaning away from him, shoulders hunched to his ears and face turning embarrassingly red. The evening had been an utter success so far, the dignitaries and fat cats who Hux despised but found satisfyingly easy to manipulate into parting with their excess money milled around expensive drinks in their hands and pointedly avoiding any controversial topics. Hux’s new uniform was still delightfully stiff and uncomfortable, the collar digging to the skin of his neck and the trousers chafing minutely. He kept glancing at every shining surface to catch a reflection of himself, a slim figure in black and gold standing next to the looming figure of the Supreme Leader in black and black.

One of the larger mess halls of their flagship, in essence the moving capital of the First Order, had been transformed into a semblance of a ballroom although Hux had specifically banned any form of dancing. He kept the drinks flowing, however, and had stationed his most clever intelligence operatives in the most strategically advantageous places to keep tabs on any unguarded conversations.

All in all, thus far the expense and trouble of hosting such an event had been worth the veritable mountain of credits it had cost. 

Thus far. Until Ren had returned to his normal self – thankfully not into his raging destroyer of worlds-self, but rather to the uncultured, disrespecting oaf side of his personality Hux thought he had already made Ren bury away. And that irked Hux the most. Ren ought to have known better, what with his family background and his current position in the hierarchy of the Galaxy itself, and he still _chose_ to behave like an -Hux struggled to find a word strong enough to convey his emotion - an _oaf_. 

As if this wasn’t one of the most important evenings of their careers. As if there weren’t more systems publicly pledging their loyalties to the First Order than there were systems still clinging to the memory of the Republic.  
And now the Supreme Leader of all that was glorious in the Galaxy was twisting his mouth in the all-too-familiar sullen pout and glaring daggers at Hux. His enormous hand curled around Hux’s elbow and held it in its iron grip. He brought his mouth next to Hux’s ear, and the low growl of his voice made Hux blush for entirely different set of embarrassing reasons.

“Tell me, Grand Marshal, if I can’t compliment you on our wedding night, when would be a good time for you?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Morning dew, theme: morning

The mist hung low above the meadow, the rising sun only beginning to chase the chill away from the air. Ren stood on the porch of their little cabin, inhaling the aroma rising from his steaming cup of tea and marveling at the complete silence and the bright, crisp air.

The door behind him opened with a small creak and then Hux’s hands were snaking around Ren’s waist and holding him tight. The warm body pressing against his back and the half-asleep mind of the Grand Marshal relaxed Ren even further. He pressed one hand over Hux’s and rubbed a thumb across the back of the hand resting on his belly. Hux’s other hand slid first downwards and then up, finding its way under Ren’s shirt. The cool fingers sought the heat of his body and Hux made a small, satisfied sound when his skin began to warm up.

As honeymoons went this was probably a poor excuse, only a couple of nights stolen away from one of the endless diplomatic missions but to Ren it was absolutely perfect.

Hux shivered when the final dregs of sleep left him. He kissed Ren’s neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. Ren could feel the small smile curling Hux’s lips as he observed the bright, new morning. He gave Ren a final squeeze before untangling himself and venturing barefoot out on to the meadow. He crouched down and picked a small, three-leaved plant. A small droplet of dew glistened in the middle of it, kept in place by the upwards-slanting leaves. Ren watched in fascination as Hux dipped his finger in the dewdrop and spread the moisture over his cheek and nose.

“I used to do this when I was a boy.”

“Why?”

“It was my mother’s doings.” A wistful smile curled Hux’s lips. “She told me that morning dew would wash freckles away.”

“Why would you want to do that?”

Ren knew the answer before he had finished the question, and Hux had only gotten as far as “My fath-“ before Ren had him in his embrace, determined to kiss every last one of the freckles adorning his husband’s skin.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Jet lag. Theme: Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ever so slightly nsfw.

The trouble with space travel is, among other things, the inconsistent day cycles of all the different planets. For a creature of habit and routine, and the standardized schedule aboard the starships, the occasional planetside visit can be veritable torture.

Hux curls his hands into fists until the leather of his gloves creak, bites his teeth together until he fears he cannot open his mouth again, draws in deep, calming breaths. His adjutant drifts closer, ready to diffuse the volatile situation, to come up with an excuse to extract her General from the clutches of the gaggle of ambassadors and politicians singing the praises of the First Order. She doesn’t know what ails Hux, and she doesn’t need to know, but Hux notes with pride her immediate response to his body language.

She should be good at her job. After all he trained her himself.

But it’s not just the over-the-top arse-kissing, or the stiflingly hot weather that has Hux teetering on the edge of a murder. It’s not the fact that while it’s not yet noon on the verdant, mineral rich planet and late evening aboard the Finalizer and Hux has been awake for the better part of an entire cycle and by rights ought to be getting ready for bed right now. Fatigue is settling on him like a heavy blanket and he feels his mind switching on autopilot, his mouth continuing to utter mindless pleasantries.

Hux thrives on routine. He thinks fast on his feet, never loses track in the heat of a battle, can outmaneuver the High Command and has survived many an assassination attempt, but when all is said and done he loves the predictability of a standard day on a standard battle cruiser.

The standard day would, at this hour, include a tall, dark-haired Knight on all fours in his bed (or under his desk, or holding Hux up against the shower wall, or lowering himself on – well. Not _everything_ needs to operate on strict routine). In any case, the standard day would, at this hour, have Hux hard and panting (or whimpering quietly, or barking curt orders while holding a crop, or drooling in mindless bliss when Ren – well. Not grinding out small talk with self-important politicians).

It’s just that his body seems to be slow on the uptake and has not realized that it is not in Hux’s bedroom and is letting Hux down in spectacular fashion. Or not _down_ , that would have been excellent, it is the _up_ that’s rapidly becoming a visible problem.

The aide’s fingers move across her datapad in lightning speed, and she approaches the group, her pleasant smile wide and genuine.

“Apologies, sir, excellencies, Your Grace. There seems to be a slight matter of urgency requiring the General’s attention.”

Hux bows himself out of the maddening situation and follows the tall woman to the edge of the garden. “What is it, Voddher? Is there something going on with the fleet?”

“Oh, nothing of that sort, sir. It’s just that I’ve taken the liberty of requesting Lord Ren’s presence on your behalf, sir. He’ll be joining you within the hour.”

She really is very good at her job. Hux may have to promote her sooner than he thought. He casts a final glance at the assembled party, sends her to make his excuses and himself to his rooms. It may be noon, but he takes a shower, brushes his teeth and feels his headache abating as he changes into his nightclothes.

He is sill toweling his hair when the door opens without warning and Ren’s presence fills the small room and soon after his tongue fills Hux’s mouth.

One does not become the youngest General of the First Order without being able to adapt to any situation, and quickly, but it is the familiarity of a routine which never fails to make Hux truly relax.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground.

_No sense in picking fallen petals up from off the ground._

Something he heard or read, the details escaping his mind right now. Perhaps a song or a poem or simply something out of a fortune cookie, but somehow it fits.  If love can be compared to a rare flower, it follows that when it wilts it’ll be almost impossible to fix. Ben shifts his weight from foot to foot, tugs the hem of his worn-out tee and keeps his head ducked. As irritating as his unruly mop of hair can be, right now it serves its purpose by hiding his face.

This is it.

He has spoken the words, outed what has been obvious for months now. Clearly apparent in how they speak to each other, in the lack of casual touches, in how their physical relationship has dwindled to a point they are now housemates who happen to share a bed. It has been a waiting game, both wanting the other to speak up first. It had to happen now. Ben could not keep it inside him anymore. He has never dealt well with pent-up emotion, so after a couple of days of gathering up courage he finally said it out loud.

It is over.

Cold, bright sunshine of late autumn filters through the large maple tree right outside the kitchen window, turning the yellow-gold leaves into small flames, fluttering in the breeze and tumbling to the ground. Ben watches them, glad of the distraction because he can’t bring himself to face the silence of the kitchen. The radio is on in the living room, Ella Fitzgerald crooning _‘Tis Autumn_ , and that is the last straw that breaks Ben’s haphazardly glued together heart, he has always loved that song. Now he’ll never forget this day when he hears it.

A hand much smaller than his appears in his field of vision, brushes away his hair and his tears, cups his cheek. Rey steps closer, wraps her hands around Ben and holds him tight. He returns the hug, the last they’ll share as a couple and they stay like that for a long time. Finally, she draws back, gives him a one last chaste kiss. “Go to him,” she says with a sad little smile. Ben nods. He has not been unfaithful to her, he never could, not when they were together but despite himself he has fallen in love. Fallen badly for the redheaded man he kept bumping into at work. Ben presses their foreheads together for a moment, blinks away the sting in his eyes and goes to grab his coat.

The bus ride takes forever. Ben keeps convincing himself that the other passengers are not staring him, keeps himself together by dividing the journey into small bits – _you’ll make it to the crossroads, to the next stop, to that tall building._ And he doesn’t fall apart. Not until he is standing behind a dark brown door, realizing he has not even checked if Hux is home and having absolutely no idea what to tell him. He rings the doorbell, regardless. His heart all but stops when the door opens and Hux stands there in baggy sweater and a cup of coffee in his hand, eyes widening as he takes in the state Ben is in. He puts the cup down on a side table, grabs Ben by the hand and drags him first in the apartment and then into his arms.

They do not speak, just stand there breathing each other in. Hux has a house pant on his living room window sill; a hibiscus, Ben guesses. Among the green leaves he can see several buds, one or two already blossomed into brightly coloured flowers.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”

“Ren.”

The Knight didn’t stop but pushed past Hux and stomped down a corridor. Hux closed his eyes for a moment and counted to ten. He knew that particular set of Ren’s shoulders. Something would be destroyed soon.

“Ren, wait.” Hux hated how he once again was forced to run after his co-commander, pleading and trying to reason with him. “We need to discuss the mission-“

Or apparently not. Leader Snoke had given orders that involved both of them, and which took priority over any other operation and instead of getting to work Ren saw it fit to throw another tantrum. Hux considered letting him vent his frustrations and just quietly signing the repair bill afterwards. Leader Snoke wouldn’t wait, however, and Hux wasn’t keen on suffering through yet another brutal punishment because Ren was incapacitated by his mood.

He followed Ren, saw him enter an empty conference room and heaved a small sigh of relief. The damage would be limited and the cost inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. A loud bang, like a heavy object hitting a wall reverberated in the corridor, then everything went quiet. Too quiet. Bracing himself for a lengthy argument Hux stepped through the doorway. He suppressed a string of curse words when he stubbed his toe on something solid – Ren’s helmet, thrown against the wall by the man himself, now slumped against the opposite wall behind the round conference table.

Hux circled the table cautiously. This was something new. Ren was hunched down, curled in on himself, face hidden under the dark folds of his cowl.

“Ren?”

No reaction. Hux stopped, unsure of how to manage this episode.

“Why do you do it?”

“Do what, Ren?”

Ren receded further into his robes. Hux crouched down and tried to peer under the hood. “Re- Kylo? Please tell me what is going on.”

“You make me feel like I’m not good enough.”

“What? How?”

Ren straightened minutely, looked away from Hux and blinked heavily. “Like just now, before Snoke. You said all those things-” Ren paused, pinched his mouth into a tight line and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. “You never support me. You say you want me and that I am yours, but you always despise me in public. Like I’m not worth- Hux, I can’t be thrown away by you too. I can’t. I won’t.”

Hux leaned forwards until he fell on his knees. “I don’t-”  He paused, blinking. He _did_ , didn’t he? He had mocked Ren’s accomplishments to his Master, made it sound like Ren would never live up to even the lowest of expectations.

Ren was wrong in one aspect, though, and thinking about it made Hux’s world shift on its axis. The only time he couldn’t stop running his mouth was when they were both summoned before Snoke’s throne. He disagreed with Ren all the time, but it was only in the presence of Leader Snoke when the horrible words forced their way out of him. He’d never paid it much attention, always almost forgetting what had taken place in the throne room apart from the orders he’d received. But why would Snoke-?

Hux let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He had always thought that what went on between himself and Ren served only as a pressure release to the Knight. Hux had long ago made his peace with having to stomp down his feelings and accept what Ren was willing to offer him. And now the most dangerous man on First Order’s pay roll was sobbing quietly into his hands because he feared Hux was leaving him.

It was-

Ren did-

_Oh stars._

Hux’s body moved on its own, lifting him from the floor, taking the few steps between him and Ren and folding itself back down. And then he was settling himself between Ren’s long legs, tugging at the hands covering his eyes, pressing forehead to forehead, pushing the cowl back and tangling his fingers in Ren’s hair. His mouth murmured apologies and endearments while his mind kept shifting into ever higher gears.

The _possibilities_.

“I’ve got you, Kylo. I’ve got you.” Hux whispered and meant it.

He had Ren, and soon enough he’d have the Galaxy.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: cone of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ever so slightly nsfw.

“Kylo Ren. Let me go. Let me go _now_.”

“No.”

“ _Ren!”_

“Fine. But you’ve got to stop scratching.”

The Force binds lifted and Hux bolted from the sofa.

“Don’t think that I can’t see you.”

Hux sighed and stopped digging his right hand’s fingernails into his left wrist.

***

“Leave it be, Hux.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“Be told. Poking at it won’t make it stop.”

“I’m not – “ Hux grimaced and resumed his frantic scratching. The rash was supposed to have eased in a couple of days, according to the medics. It hadn’t. Hux had known the shore leave was a mistake before he had been forced to take it. The stars-forsaken planet he had been abandoned on by his gleeful crew ought to be turned into practice ground for carpet bombing, and the infuriatingly alluring young men in skimpy beachwear should by rights be sold to the spice mines.

Especially the blonde, muscular man whose name Hux hadn’t even asked but who had dragged him away from the beach and into the forest for a quicki- for a strategic reconnaissance tour of the grounds. At one point they had rolled over a small, innocent-looking plant with large, dark green leaves and as far as Hux was concerned, absolutely no right to exist.

Because it turned out Hux was quite painfully allergic to it.

It also turned out that the Finalizer’s resident Knight of Ren took way too much interest in Hux’s personal life.

“So help me, Hux, if you don’t stop that right now I will glue your hands together.”

***

“Ren.”

“What is it, Hux?”

“Get off me.”

“No.”

“Ren.”

“Hux.”

“ _Ren!_ Get your butt off my chest and release my hands. That is an order.”

“Nice try, Hux. I don’t take orders from you.”

“Ren!”

“Hux.”

“Fuck you!”

“If it keeps your nails off your skin.”

***

“Okay. How is this supposed to help?”

“It’s a distraction. Stops you from scratching yourself to death.”

“I see. That’s not where I have the rash, though.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No. Carry on.”

Ren grinned and swallowed Hux to the hilt.

***

“Is this another one of your remedies?”

“I call it a preventive measure. It is my duty to ensure that my co-commander stays fit for duty at all times.”

“Right.”

“I take my duties extremely seriously.”

“That is commendable indeed, Lord Ren.”

“That rash seems to have cleared off quite nicely.”

“It has. However, Ren, if you don’t start moving _right now_ I’m going to kick you off the bed.”

“You really are a miserable patient, Hux.”

“Ren!”

“Right, right.” Hux could hear the grin in Ren’s voice but forgot all about it after the first thrust.

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylux Cantina prompt: Harvest festival on Arkanis

The procession advances from house to house, the participants getting louder and more unsteady as the residents ply them with food (mostly only nibbled at) and drink (accepted with great enthusiasm). Kylo observes from a distance, he’s always curious to learn about the local customs and after being told that it’s time for a harvest festival he cleared his schedule and commandeered a speeder to the village nearest the Academy.

His curiosity has nothing to do with Hux or his homeland. The Academy is important to the Order and running it efficiently will not happen without the help of the locals, and so it follows that it’s only prudent to observe the local traditions.

Hux, with his ridiculous hair and too bright eyes and lightspeed mind is of no consequence to Kylo.

The people knocking at the gates of yet another house are dressed as beasts, covered in furs and makeshift antlers, some of the more ambitious outfits having axes as snouts and brooms as tails. They make as much noise as possible, drink as much as possible and while Kylo might not understand the language he knows a bawdy song when he hears one.

When the bonfire is lit he ambles closer. Musical instruments appear out of nowhere and a wild, raw tune fills the air. The revelers who are still sober enough to dance begin to shed their costumes and dance to the drums and the flutes and Kylo feels the pull to join them. And he does, taking a few tentative steps until he stops dead, is forced to stop dead in his tracks by the sight in front of him.

Revealed from under a thick fur coat, firelight reflecting from bare skin and red-gold hair, lithe frame swaying to the beat of the music, is Hux. The stiff, pompous, formal Hux.

The wild creature, the beast-come-man, the flame dancing among the throng of bodies.

Kylo forces his legs to move, following the spirit-like creature, catching up with him and then stopping again because he seems to be struck with a spell of some kind and cannot speak or move. Hux turns around, halts as he recognizes the man helplessly running after him, a dark shadow in his firelight. A grin spreads on Hux’s face, wild and mischievous. Joyful, almost.

He comes close, the touch of his fingers burning as much as the flying embers from the bonfire as he pulls Kylo in for a kiss.

And the years that follow are truly blessed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the Tumblr purge I've migrated over to Twitter and to my horror have to come up with my ideas. Originally published as a Twitter thread.

Ren has been standing next to Hux throughout the day, guarding him and overseeing the Emperor’s coronation. Hux imagined he could feel the Force moving around him as Ren kept scanning the room, eyes slightly unfocused but utterly alert. The ceremony, the dinner and the dance – Ren has not left his side for even a moment.

Now he is completing his tour of Hux’s rooms before he lets the Emperor to retire to his bed. Hux just stands there, exhausted and empty. There was a time when the day would have ended differently. That was before it all fell apart. Before Rey.

As things are, Hux sleeps alone in his bed and tries not to think what Ren gets up to in his. He begins to shed his regalia. The crown is reverentially placed on its stand. His gloves fall on the ancient blue sofa and he begins to undo the clasps of his cape.

One of them is stuck, tangled in the silk and gaberwool of his cape and tunic. Hux tries to gently pry it loose but it’s on his shoulder and he can’t see what he’s doing.

“Let me.”

Suddenly Ren is there, standing very very close, large hands curling around Hux’s.

It’s overwhelming. Ren’s scent and the heat radiating off him and the touch of his hands. Hux closes his eyes and lets himself indulge, soaks in the occasional touch to the side of his neck and the brush of Ren’s hair to his skin when he tries to peer underneath the clasp. Ren draws in a breath when the clasp comes off.

He lets the cape slide off Hux’s shoulders. He trembles when Ren comes close to catch the cape before it hits the floor. He shivers when Ren moves away to fold the cape and lay it on the sofa. It feels like a fever rising when Ren comes back and begins to undo the buttons of Hux’s tunic. One by one, ever so slowly.

Hux can barely breathe. It’s too much, all of this. Ren removes the tunic and Hux wonders if those are tears Ren is blinking back.

“Hux...”

Ren’s fingers ghost over Hux’s cheek, his forehead almost pressing against Hux’s.

“Hux...”

Maybe, Hux thinks, maybe he can afford to hope. Maybe Ren has been trying to apologize in his own way. With how he ceded power to Hux, how he’s been his sworn protector and enforcer, how he’s never left Hux’s side. He tilts his head slightly, lips parting, hoping against all hope.

The kiss that follows is _everything_. It’s better than any kiss Hux has received before, it’s better than the weight of the crown on his head, it fills Hux’s entire being and he melts into it with a sigh. Ren hesitates for a second, then jolts and just before Hux begins to think this is a horrible mistake he is pulled against Ren’s chest.

Ren’s arms are tight around Hux, holding him close. Right here and right now Hux doesn’t care if this proves to be an illusion. Tomorrow is far away. He buries his face in the crook of Ren’s neck and holds on to the man until Ren’s trembling subsides. The second kiss is just as good as the first one.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Twitter thread ficlet.

Either the enemy was lucky, or they had managed to employ someone with truly impressive aim. Hux had just enough time to feel the pang of jealousy before the entire bridge crew was thrown about like so many rag dolls when the bolt of energy struck. The shields held, just.

“Damage report,” Hux croaked, scrambling up to his feet. He cleared his throat. “Damage report!” This time his voice found its strength. The crew seemed relatively unharmed, and soon enough Hux began receiving updates of their situation. His TIEs swarmed the enemy, forcing them to divert their forces and ease the barrage on the _Finalizer_. The battle began to sway in their favour. Hux felt the corner of his mouth twitching upwards, both in glee as the enemy was slowly vanquished and in pride as he observed his crew in full battle mode.

His moment of contemplation was interrupted with a screech of tortured metal and the familiar cadence of stomping feet. Wonderful. Their glorious Leader had decided to grace the bridge with his presence and had not bothered, once again, to use the proper code to open the door.

_“HUX!”_

The General bowed is head, hiding his grimace before turning around. “Leader Ren. As you see, we are a bit busy right now.”

“Yes yes yes, no need to state the obvious. I felt the explosion. Are you hurt?” Huge hands grabbed Hux by his upper arms tightly enough to bruise. Hux felt his teeth rattle as Ren shook him and was completely unable to stop his eyes from rolling when the Supreme Leader patted him all over to assure himself that Hux was indeed in one piece.

Once again Hux admired his crew’s dedication and experience. They had stopped their work for just enough to salute Ren and then focused fiercely back on their tasks. He also admired himself for being able to give orders and keep winning the battle despite being all but embraced by the Supreme Leader. Finally Ren retreated, if only just far enough to stand next to Hux at parade rest, enjoying the view of explosions and cannonfire outside and offering encouraging comments when any member of the crew performed exceptionally well.

The last of the enemy fighters blinked out of the realspace and the TIEs began to head home. Hux’s datapad chimed with the arrival of the initial reports. He thanked his crew, then sidled closer to Ren.

“Supreme Leader,” he whispered hesitantly. “I do appreciate your concern over my well-being, and I’m sure the crew felt elated that their Leader took an interest in their work. However- “ Hux bit his lip, unsure of how to continue.

“Yes, Hux?” Ren’s voice had the rumbling undercurrent of danger, promising repercussions should Hux’s critique not please him.

“I, well, um. I was just wondering, with all due respect, sir, if perhaps the next time you might be willing to consider wearing some clothes?”

 


End file.
